criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Death of Joshua Black/Transcript
Silvano Macerno: , a young man was discovered dead at the airport entrance. We must inspect the crime scene in order to find clues. Chapter 1 Investigate Airport Entrance. (Before investigating) (Silvano Macerno: There are 6 items in the list below. Find those items hidden within the scene and click on them. Begin with the smartphone!) (Silvano: Great! When you need help, I can give you a hint. Try it now!) (Silvano: There are 4 items remaining in the list, find them all!) (After investigating) Silvano: The victim's name was Joshua Black. We need to get his body to the laboratory for an autopsy. Silvano: We also have a witness who witnessed the murder, we'll need to interrogate him! Silvano (pumping his fist): You're right, this bloody axe is our murder weapon! Congratulations , you're doing great on your first investigation! (Silvano: This is your tablet! You can see your objectives here!) (Silvano: Let's autopsy the victim's body first!) Autopsy Victim's Body.  '(Before autopsy)'  ''(Dominic: Please wait a moment , this won't be long...)''  '(After autopsy)'  ''Dominic (thinking)'': I studied the wound on the victim's chest, and I can tell you for sure that the killer is right-handed.  ''Dominic (grinning): , I've added this info to your case file. ''Silvano: We have our first clue, but we should go talk to our witness, ! Talk to the witness, Luke Mercier. Silvano: What did you see in the murder of Joshua Black, Mr Mercier? Luke: Well I did see the victim in the airport cafeteria earlier! Silvano: And anything about the killer? Luke: I did! I saw the killer wearing a tie! Silvano: Thank you, Mr Mercier! We'll note down your testimony and have a look in the cafeteria! Investigate Airport Cafeteria. Silvano: You're right, ! That wallet has the victim's initials on the outside! Silvano: You know the procedure! Go ahead and search the victim's wallet! Examine Victim's Wallet. Silvano: You're right, that's the victim's plane ticket! Silvano: And the plane ticket indicates that he was on the plane that was flown by a certain Jakob Palazini! Silvano: We better find this airline pilot and ask him about the murder! Talk to the airline pilot about the murder that took place. Silvano: Mr Palazini? We would like to talk to you about a murder. Silvano: We know that he flew on your recent flight here, did you make acquaintances? Jakob: Well, I do recall him waving to me when I was in the cockpit after the flight! Jakob: He sounded like a good man, it's a terrible loss! Silvano: Please stay around Mr Palazini, don't go anywhere! Silvano: Great work, ! We should head back to the station and meet the Chief so we can update her on the case! Chapter 2 Chief Aleiso: , I'm Florence Aleiso, the Chief Police Officer!  ''Chief Aleiso'': According to another witness, the killer has facial hair.  ''Chief Aleiso (pumping her fist): Go back to the airport and inspect the cafeteria to find the suspects and evidence we're missing! 'Investigate Cafeteria Tables.' ''Silvano: You're right, that photo has the victim in it! Silvano: But who's that man next to him? Silvano: Maybe you can find his face in the database! Go on and have a look! Examine Photo of Man. Silvano: You're right, this man is someone called Jordan Rochester! Silvano: Of course, we should talk to Mr Rochester about how he knew the victim! Talk to the victim's friend about the murder. Silvano: Mr Rochester, we would like to ask you about the murder of your friend. Jordan: Wait what? I've been waiting for him to come from his flight... and now he's dead? Jordan: My poor friend... we were good friends for a long time! Silvano: I'm sorry for your loss Mr Rochester. We'll leave you be. Silvano: You're right, we need more clues, let's hurry to the parking lot by the airport entrance and look again! Investigate Airport Parking Lot.  ''Silvano (smiling): This torn fabric is covered in blood. Let's piece it back together and see what it looks like! 'Examine Torn Fabric.'''  ''Silvano'': This torn shirt has a badge of Aurelia on it. This is the evidence we were missing!  ''Silvano (pumping his fist): , let's arrest the killer now! 'Take care of the killer now!'  (Chief Aleiso: , we have 3 suspects in this case. You must compare their profile in order to find the killer!)''  ''(Chief Aleiso: Click on the first suspect to switch to detailed view!)''  ''(Chief Aleiso: As you can see, this one has not a lot in common with the killer...)''  ''(Chief Aleiso: Let's have a look at the second suspect!)'' (Chief Aleiso: And you can see, this one has a lot in common with the killer...) (Chief Aleiso: Let's look at the third suspect!)  ''(Chief Aleiso: Do you think this one might be the killer?)''  ''(Chief Aleiso: Get back to the general view!)''  ''(Chief Aleiso: Your turn ! Arrest the suspect matching the killer's profile!)'' (If Luke Mercier or Jakob Palazini is arrested)  ''(Chief Aleiso: The suspect doesn't match the killer's profile. Try again!)'' (If Jordan Rochester is arrested) Silvano: Jordan Rochester, you're under arrest for the murder of your friend, Joshua Black! Jordan: Wait wait, why would I kill my best friend?! Silvano: Well you were messy. You did it in plain sight! A witness saw your tie! Jordan: A lot of people wear ties... Silvano: Our coroner determined that you are right handed! Our witness also witnessed your facial hair! Jordan: So I'm not the only right handed person with a tie and facial hair in the city! Silvano: What about the badge we found on the bloodstained shirt you disposed of? We got you caught to rights! Jordan: ..... Jordan: Fine, you got me! Jordan: I killed him because he stole all my ideas for my novel and made it his own! Jordan: His superior fame made me jealous... very jealous. Jordan: I couldn't let a "friend" of mine do that to me! So when he got to the airport entrance... Jordan: I welded my axe and then I attacked him, killing him! Silvano: Well, you're going to be going away for a long time, you're under arrest! Judge Rodriguez: Jordan Rochester, you're standing trial for the murder of Joshua Black! Jordan: Yes, yes. You got me guilty as charged! Now get on, what's my sentence? Judge Rodriguez: As you wish. Judge Rodriguez: I hereby sentence you to 20 years in prison! Court adjourned!  ''Chief Aleiso (praising)'': , you did well on this case!  ''Chief Aleiso'': I think it's time for you to get a real Police Officer suit! (Get an officer suit!) Chief Aleiso: Great choice of clothes, ! You're now all set to start a new case!